The New Girl At School
by Shori
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry meet the new girl who was transferred from Canada. Together they have a year full of fun and a new friend


1 Title: The New Girl At School  
  
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry meet the new girl who was transferred from Canada. Together they have a year full of fun and a new friend.  
  
Rating: PG for coarse language later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other terms in this Fanfiction, this is non profitable all characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sierra who belongs to me. No reproduction will be made unless permission of the author. Email to lilly_star49@hotmail.com for questions or comments.  
  
(A/N:) Um.. This is just the first chapter, If I get reviews I will finish it, plase email me for the next chapter if you want an early viewing of it. I am looking for a beta reader. Thanks for your time and R&R!! (  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 The New Girl At School  
  
By Shori  
  
"Ah another normal day at Hogwarts." Harry said with a sigh as I glanced sideways at him. I repositioned myself so I was in eye contact with Ron and Harry. "I'm thinking about not visiting Hogsmeade this weekend, I mean exams are awfully soon." Ron frowned at me. "It's rather pitiful the way you stress yourself," He started, "It's getting a bit old the whole 'I'm too busy with my homework to sleep. I'm too busy studying for the test in ten weeks to go and have a little fun.'" Harry chuckled at this and stood up to stretch. "You can spare just one Saturday can't you?" I let out a sigh and gave in to them. "fine guys, I'll go."  
  
Okay, I must admit I was having a rather good time. Ron was chewing on a chocolate frog as he managed to say "Mmph, bubberbeer!" Harry laughed and said "It's on me." So we entered the three broomsticks and Harry went to the counter and ordered. "Ah! Harry It's been a while!" Madame Rosemerta greeted him with a smile. "What'll it be?" I turned my head to see what Ron was looking at. Neville and Dean were showing a girl about my age around Hogsmeade. You could see she was saying 'Ah' and 'Ooh' at the things they pointed to.  
  
She was tall and brunette, Two braids at her hairline and the rest was pulled back in a beige clip. "Must be new." Ron said, watching her explore the shops. He was staring at her. "What's up with Ron?" Harry said to me as he carried over the butterbeer. I immediately stood to help him with the mugs. "Staring at some new girl." At this Harry let out a soft chuckle and grinned at me. "Hey Space case!" Harry said prodding Ron, "your Butterbeer has arrived." Something that sounded Like 'Meh' came from Ron as he pulled the mug over. I smiled and said a quick 'Thanks' to Harry as I sipped at my butterbeer.  
  
After another two hours we all decided to leave and go study. I noticed (so did Ron..) that the new girl was in the common room. She was sketching with Dean by the fire. Ron prodded Harry and whispered something to him. Harry nodded at him and walked over to my little 'Study Corner.' "Hey Herm, How's Arithmacy homework?" I sighed and said, "What do you think?" He laughed and sat next to me. "Ron's decided to learn how to draw from Dean and Sierra." I looked up at him, "Oh, her name's Sierra?" Harry nodded and went on. "Yeah, Neville told me she transferred from a Witchcraft school in Canada. Hear she's really nice." I nodded and turned the page in my textbook. Harry sighed and said, "See you when you're done Hermy."  
  
By the time I had finished Arithmacy, Harry was already in bed. I packed up my stuff and swung my bag over my shoulder. I was surprised to see I wasn't alone. Sierra was sitting on a squashy chair staring deep into the embers of the fire. "You coming to bed?" I called. She jumped and looked over at me. "Oh, I don't think we've met, I'm Sierra." She said with an outstretched a hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione." I said simply, "So are you coming to bed?" Sierra nodded and pulled her bag up to her shoulder.  
  
Sierra was very quiet. The complete opposite to what I saw of her in Hogsmeade. She must be homesick. "I saw you in Hogsmeade." I said for no good reason. Her only response was "Oh." She sat up in bed. "I can't sleep." I sat up too. "Me neither." I responded even though my eyes were stinging through the sockets. She started braiding her hair and pulled it back into a bun and tied a pink ribbon around it. "Can I braid your hair?" She asked me. I thought for a moment and decided it wouldn't hurt. "Sure."  
  
In the morning I undid my tiny braids to reveal crimped hair. Sierra thought It looked cool and insisted to let me use her eye shadow. Apart from the makeup, Sierra was someone I could grow to like. Harry looked at my hair just after he'd exited the boys dorms and stared with his mouth open. I smiled at him and went on talking with Sierra. It turns out that she was muggle born too, she lived with her sister who was a hair-dresser. Her parents didn't like the fact she was a witch and her sister took her in. We both had a lot in common so I decided to go to breakfast with her.  
  
Draco was in a rather good mood. He was strutting down the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. When he saw Harry Ron and I he stopped to insult us. "Oh look here! The threesome has become a foursome!" Sierra glared up at him "Get some friends, Loner!" Ron sniggered. "Oh, a foreigner!" "Go  
  
Away Draco. It's getting tiresome" I said lazily. Draco chuckled and turned on his heel. Sierra stuck her foot out, and as Draco walked away he tripped on her foot, and landed smack on the face. Ron was in the middle of a sip from his goblet as this happened and he sprayed Neville with pumpkin juice. 


End file.
